


Cinnamon Girl

by RogueCompanion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Instincts, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, back packing through Europe, rey just wants a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCompanion/pseuds/RogueCompanion
Summary: Ben Solo is on the run from his responsibilities. Rey and Finn are celebrating graduation by taking a trip through Europe, dragging Finn's boyfriend along for the ride. But even with her friends so close by, Rey can't help but feel lonely. Enter Kylo, a mysterious man with a big secret.





	Cinnamon Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuhannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuhannon/gifts).

> A gift for [Shuhannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuhannon) for the Fall Fic Exchange 2019.
> 
> Prompt:Werewolf AU - That’s pretty much it. Maybe both Rey and Ben are werewolves, maybe just one. Maybe the First Order are hunters and Ben’s hiding his own werewolf statue or visa versa.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Em5bgjC)

He was tired. Traveling like this meant that he had to stop and rest more often, he had to eat more often, too. However, it was cheaper than taking any kind of motorized transportation, and faster than just normally walking. It wasn’t a bad deal when you had nowhere to be and no schedules to meet. This was true freedom, if not a little bit lonely. But isn’t that the ultimate freedom, not having to rely on a single living soul for anything? At least that’s what he tried to convince himself of. 

He had found a small grove of trees to rest under, their shade cooling him along with the pleasant breeze that caused their leaves to rustle against one another, adding to the symphony of wildlife around him. 

He dozed lightly, letting the elements hypnotically lull him into sleep. Time moved around him, unfelt and unnoticed. 

At first he wasn’t sure what finally dragged him to wakefulness. He was groggy. But then it came once more, the wind had shifted, and with it came the most intoxicating scent he’d ever encountered.

He was off at a run before he’d even thought of taking action, his body in this form being far more intuitive than his slow human brain. Paws pounded the ground as he chased after that smell. He had to find it, discover its source. It was getting stronger, he was getting closer. And suddenly he was upon it. 

A beautiful, light colored wolf, slightly smaller than himself - running ahead of him. She appeared to notice his presence as she sped up, and a hint of fear bled into her provocative aroma. 

By now he’d shaken his grogginess off, and was running on all cylinders - so her increased speed did nothing to deter him. He should probably be more respectful, her fear telling him she didn’t want to be chased, and definitely didn’t want to be caught, but he had to investigate. His body wouldn’t let him stop. 

It had one goal, one objective, and it was 100% focused on that. And that is why when the female in front of him slid to a halt and whipped around, teeth bared and growling, it took him by complete surprise. 

He pulled back, attempting to stop before he ran into her, but still getting a touch too close for her liking, promoting her to snap at him and forcing a slight retreat. 

He backed up a bit and tried to make himself as small as possible. He just wanted to sniff her, then she could be on her way. His nose twitched in her direction, his head moving closer to her once more, causing the growl to grow in volume. He paused, but did not retreat this time. 

She stared him down, the scent of her fear had increased and was an unpleasant addition to her incredible fragrance. But it was now also joined by anger - her fury was palpable. She did not appreciate his attentions. 

Once she seemed certain that he would not follow her any longer, she began to walk away, keeping her eyes on him so he knew that she wanted him to stay put. He did as he assumed she wanted and didn’t move, a whine pulling from the back of his throat as he watched her leave. 

As the scent of her got farther and farther away, he returned to his senses. Having discovered its source and been thoroughly shot down, his human brain was finally able to shove the animal instinct back down deep inside of himself. Shaking his head, hoping to fully release all thoughts of that scent and the female it was attached to, he moved off towards where he could sense the next large city - wanting to find some company and a hotel room for the night.

~~~

Rey was in the bathroom putting her makeup on. She loved that this hostel provided them with a private room with en-suite bathroom. The room was sparse, with only the bare necessities, and the shower in the bathroom had no curtain and instead resembled a hospital bathroom, but the privacy was incredible. Compared to some of the places they’d stayed in other countries, this might as well be the Ritz Carlton. 

A pounding on the bathroom door startled her, causing her to jump and the delicate line of her eyeliner to stray far from her eye. Growling in frustration she moved to wipe up the mark that now spread across her temple. “What do you want?” She called angrily. 

“Come on, Rey!” Poe’s voices whines through the door. “We need to get ready too, do you know how long it takes to tame this mop of hair? Aren’t you finished yet?”

“No, I’m not. This would go a lot faster if you stopped pestering me! Now it’s going to take even longer because you messed up my eyeliner!” Her annoyance rang through loud and clear in her tone. 

She heard Poe huff angrily and stomp off, allowing her some peace to finally finish getting ready. 

When she exited the bathroom a few minutes later, Poe cheered loudly and darted past her quickly, before slamming the door to the bathroom once he finally made it inside. The sound of the lock clicking into place gave the whole scene a sense of finality. She glanced over at Finn, who shrugged at her before moving to put his shoes on. 

This whole backpacking through Europe thing had been their gift to themselves for finally finishing school. For some reason, Poe had been sent along as chaperone, despite his status as Finn’s boyfriend kind of making the whole point rather moot. He also isn’t really what one would consider mature, so she really couldn’t understand the Matriarch’s decision here, but it was fine, as long as he didn’t get in the way of her museum visits. 

When Poe finally deemed himself fit to leave the hostel, he exited the bathroom and immediately headed for the main door, not even bothering to check on the other two. They were used to this behavior though, and were hot on his heels as he exited and turned to lock the door behind him. 

“You two ready for a night of drinking and dancing?” He said, throwing a goofy grin over his shoulder at them. A lackluster murmur from his companions was his only response. “Excellent! Me too. Absinthe is still legal here, right?”

“It’s pretty much legal everywhere, Poe,” Rey rolled her eyes. “ And if you intend on consuming it, I hope you make sure to vomit before we get back here, I don’t want that smell to linger for the rest of our time here like with those fruity drinks you had in Paris.”

“Yeah, but isn’t it the real deal here? Like with the hallucinogenic poison and everything?” He asked, completely ignoring her warning as they exited the hostel. 

“I’m assuming you’re talking about the wormwood? Of which absinthe only contains trace amounts of - and does not, in fact, cause hallucinations?” 

“Yeah, sure, that,” Poe said dismissively as he continued to lead the way to their destination, a club that was recommended by the kid at the reception desk of the hostel. 

“Absinthe is just highly alcoholic, not hallucinogenic at all. That’s why it’s diluted. And the ban on it has been lifted pretty much everywhere for awhile now.” She rolled her eyes at his ignorance. 

“First of all, why do you know so much about this? And second of all, why are you trying to kill my fun?” He might have even stomped his foot - had he not been walking with purpose. 

“I study. And because I don’t want to have to deal with the fall out of your poor choices, again.” She glanced around Finn, who had been quietly watching their banter, enjoying not being the one scolded for once. “You better keep your boy on a short leash tonight. I mean it.”

He raised his hands in surrender, looking at her with wide eyes, “What am I supposed to do? He’s got a mind of his own, I have zero control over him.”

She glared at him, before hugging herself in frustration and moving in front of both of her companions to lead the way, not wanting to have to look at either of them. 

It was all mostly for show - she loved these two - they were her family. But having to be responsible for Poe and his shenanigans did get a little old. Again, she questioned the matriarch’s choice in insisting he come along on this trip. 

Both men quickly sped up to fall in step with her once more, each wrapping an arm around her to prevent her from moving away once more. 

“Aw, don’t be like that, Peanut! We’re going to have a great time, you’ll see.” Finn pouted at her.

“Yeah, Peanut, it’s going to be a blast!” Poe chimed in. 

She glared at Poe, “He gets to call me Peanut, you do not.”

“Yes, Ms. Rey,” he said cheekily before leaning forward to kiss her cheek. 

“Ugh, how did I get stuck with such doofuses?!” She jokingly called to the sky before wrapping her own arms around either of their waists and smiling at them. 

It wasn’t that much farther to the club, and as soon as they walked in Poe was leading them all to the dance floor to get lost in the pumping beats of the music. 

Time passed as they moved together on the dance floor, one song fluidly morphing into another. Poe was kind enough to bring them drinks at one point, and they just kept on dancing, sipping on the - thankfully -  _ not _ absinthe. 

After what felt like hours, the music shifted to something a little slower, something a little more intimate. Rey excused herself to get another drink, to allow the two men to enjoy some alone time. 

The bar was busy, but not so full that she was unable to find a seat. While she waited for the bartender’s attention, she glanced around at the other patrons surrounding the bar. A mixture of people watching and wariness being her intention. She learned from a young age to always be aware of her surroundings, but she was here to have a good time, so taking in the happy faces of the people around her brought her joy. A man a few seats down from her caught her attention.

He was stunning, long dark hair, strong, slightly scruffy jaw, large aquiline nose, with deep, penetrating dark eyes. She had to fight to pull her eyes away from him, but as she did, her eyes caught his and held. He had apparently been sizing her up as well, and if the look on his face was anything to go by, he liked what he saw.

She smiled, before moving her eyes back to the bartender who’d finally approached her. She ordered a soda, not liking the feeling of being drunk in an unfamiliar place. He moved to fill a glass for her when she felt a wall of heat approach her side. Looking up, she saw the same man as before. 

“Hallo,” the deep gravelly voice spoke near her ear, drawing a shiver from her, before saying something she couldn’t understand.

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak Dutch,” she said, leaning closer to him to be heard over the music and the crowd.

“Oh, thank God! Neither do I. Name’s Kylo, mind if I sit next to you?” She could see the relief in his eyes, but the rest of his face remained unmoved. 

“Rey,” she held her hand out towards him, a shock running up her arm has he gently grasped it and shook it firmly once. “And as far as I know that seats open, so be my guest.”

“Where are you from, Rey?” He asked conversationally.

“America, Chicago actually.”

“Really? I never would have guessed, what with the accent and all,” again, the surprise resonated in his eyes, but nowhere else on his face - how very odd. 

“Oh, well yes, I’m originally from London, well, Westminster to be exact. But I moved to the states when I was still fairly young. The accent just seemed to stick, though.” She joked.

“Wow, that’s super impressive. What brings you to Amsterdam?”

“You ask a lot of questions, Mr. Kylo,” She responded cheekily, accepting her drink as the bartender returned with the glass, looking between the two of them as if to ensure that she was ok. She nodded and thanked him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry, I just saw you a moment ago, and your beauty captivated me.” Now he broke out into a smile that truly shone out from his entire face. She found she quite liked it.

Laughing a bit she responded, “I’m just taking the piss, also, that was incredibly cheesy, but flattering at the same time, so I won’t mock you for it. Where are you from?”

“America as well. Oddly enough, not too far from Chicago. Small world, huh?” He huffed a laugh.

“Small indeed. How strange is that? How long will you be visiting?” She asked curiously as she took a drink from her soda.

“I’m not too sure. I just got into town today, and I’m doing this sort of backpacking through Europe thing to bring clarity and direction and all that hippy crap. It’s all very spontaneous, fly by the seat of my pants.” 

“I’m intrigued, that sounds very enriching. We’re travelling Europe as well.” Here she nodded vaguely towards the dance floor, where he assumed her friends were moving with the dozens of other patrons. “My best friend and I just graduated college last month, and this was our gift to ourselves, we spent all four years saving every extra penny for this trip.”

“Congratulations! That’s very exciting.” He grinned wolfishly as the music’s beat picked up once more. “Would you like to dance?” He asked, tilting his own head in the direction of the floor.

“Sure!” She replied, dropping a few euros down to pay for her drink and chugging what was left in the glass.

Dancing with this practical stranger was so different from the feeling of dancing with her friends. With her friends it felt so safe, so comfortable, they were her friends, and they were together. There was no worry about anything inappropriate happening there. This man clearly had an interest in her, their mutual attraction reflected in the closeness of their bodies, limbs brushing sensually against each other. She allowed herself to get lost in the feelings, in the beat of the music, and from time to time, his eyes. The warm amber like molten whiskey to her insides, causing her to melt further against him. 

Before long their movements slowed as he lowered his head down to capture her lips with his. The kiss started slow, a brush of heated flesh against hers, but it quickly grew into something more. Before she realized it, they’d moved off of the dance floor to a spot of open wall near the bathrooms, continuing what had become a heated make out session. He’d pushed her against the wall, and had begun to trail kisses down her throat, when the call of her name broke through their passionate haze.

Opening her eyes, she saw Finn, looking around for her. 

“Hey, mmm, Kylo, let me up.” She pushed at his shoulders. “My friends are looking for me, I gotta go.”

He pulled himself from her neck to kiss her once more. “I don’t want to let you go,” he mumbled through kisses.

“I know, I don’t want to go either, but I have to.” She pulled him tightly against her once more, deepening their kiss.

“Can I see you again?” He asked, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. 

She smiled up at him, looking into his eyes. “I’d like that. We’re in town for a few more days, I’m at the Hostel Van Gogh, come find me.” She kissed him once more before pulling herself out from under him and moving off to go find Finn. 

Kylo fell against the wall where she’d just been standing, thumping his fist against it in frustration, before turning and watching her run off in search of her friend. He didn’t know what it was about this girl, but he definitely needed to see her again.


End file.
